


spn imagines

by imsosupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsosupernatural/pseuds/imsosupernatural
Summary: This is just some random things I got from my pintrest and Tumblr account this is my first thing like this so it's probably cringey and weird and not very goodAlso English is not my first language so some things might not be the same cause yeah Chuck won't Decide on one way to say things.I don't own any of the characters in these stories unless said otherwise cause I might do a little mix of thingsAlso I suck at spelling and grammar so please don't die in horror from my bad writing.Codes I use :Y/N : your nameY/H/L : your hair lengthY/H/C : your hair colourY/E/C : your eye colour





	1. spare torch

this imagine is dean finding your diary accidentally under your bed in search of your spare torch while you and sam are in the bunker's kitchen talking about random stuff waiting for dean to get the torch 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey dean could you go grab my spare torch from under my bed i have one but i want to be prepared just in case" i ask dean as i pack my bag full of salt rounds,bottles of holy water,iron jewelry,multiple knifes and a few clothes for the trip dean said him and Sam would take me out to get some more when we got there. this hunt wasn't going to be very long but they wanted me to go with them since cas was well lets just say he was having some mortal difficulties.

"uh yeah sure as long as you don't touch my weapons and i expect a beer ready when i get back or there will be consequences" he smirked throwing some more of his knifes in his bag

" what are you going to do moisturize me ?" me and Sam laughed and high fived. me jumping a little to reach since he such a fricking moose 

"nerds i knew i shouldn't of let you show her doctor who Sam now look what you did to her" he grimaced stalking off to my room 

" don't listen Sammy hes just moody cause cas cant come with us so they cant finish their argument on if johnlock is real or not which it totally is" i smirked up at sam as he ruffled my hair playfully 

"yeah it is" he laughed and started packing again.

"Wait you let me call you Sammy " I questioned smiling

"Yeah I don't mind you saying it just dean" Sam laughed 

 

"dude she can be so messy sometimes" dean laughed pushing his way through my piles of books and clothes on the floor "i think she said the torch was under her bed" dean got down on his knees and brushed his hand under my bed he pulled out a small black book tied with a emerald ribbon 

"this must be her diary or something i should probably put this back" dean said but he couldn't help himself he untied the ribbon and read a random page 

dear diary ,

damn !!! today was fun me and Sammy finally convinced dean to go to the beach it was brilliant dean was so happy his eyes were sparkling with joy i loved seeing him like that not caring or worrying it was a perfect day.

me and Sam did buy him pie and hid it in the fridge for him he was so happy when he found it.

me and Sam have gotten really close hes like my brother now not to mention he is my best friend so is cas hes quite caring and defiantly really funny.

but dean i don't know what to say... he makes me feel special the way he smiles makes me smile he makes me happy in general but i cant tell him i don't want to be another one of his flings or just a hook up but i guess even that isn't going to happen i'm not pretty at all not like the girls he picks up plus i cant tell him not with me being a hunter and him too it wouldn't be fair to put him in danger like that so i guess i will have to suck it up and bottle it in so he doesn't find out about my feelings if he ever did i might get thrown out of the bunker but this is my home the boys are my family i don't want to risk it 

me and Sammy are going to have a doctor who marathon !!!! deans gone out cause he doesn't want to watch "nerd crap" with us but he doesn't complain when he watches Sherlock with us !!

~ Y/N

" i remember this day" dean smiled at the memory of that one day five months back he remembered Sam and you wondering around the beach when the sun was setting he didn't like that especially when Sam was giving you a piggyback ride into the waves were they splashed around Y/N got soaked and your white shirt soaked through revealing your green bikini top he remembered you shivering when the wind picked up so he offered you is jacket his favorite jacket you didn't want so he dropped the subject till he wrapped it around you and slung his arm around you .you tensed a little he felt that a dropped his arm you fell asleep that in the back of baby while dean carried you to your bed bridal style.

"she doesn't think shes pretty but she has the most beautiful Y/EC colored eyes that complements her Y/HL , Y/HC she is far prettier than any hook up I've been with" dean sighed he doesn't know why you always put yourself down like your not good enough for anything or anyone

" but she feels this way about me how could i not know this happened months ago how hasn't she slipped up unless she had cas help her while he still had his angel mojo" he wondered while shutting the book not reading the rest 

"shes adorable" he laughed seeing the torch by his feet with note on it saying 

just in case dean takes your one or he breaks his

"uh dean what are you doing?" Sam said coming into my room i followed him "nothing" dean replied picking up the torch and slipping it into his bag with my diary 

i knew this would be a conversation for another time but for now we need to do our jobs lets kill some sons of bitches !!!


	2. do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine : Gabriel shutting dean up in the middle of a argument with you
> 
> You,Gabriel and sam are best friends cas is out on a mission Dean is pretty much the same and all you guys live in the bunker.

" shut up Dean just shut up !!!!!! "I screamed at him

"You might wanna back off a little, bucko, before she blows you through the door." Gabriel smirked

"What?! Me?! I'm not the one acting like a four-year-old", Dean defended.

"No, you're acting like an idiot who thinks he knows everything best and who DOESN'T LISTEN!!!"

When Dean opened his mouth to fire Gabe shook his head and looked at me practically burning with anger

"do it ! " I said and gabe just nodded and shut Dean up mid scream

"WELL IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU WEN-"   
Sam laughed at his brothers scowling gaze over at you and gabe as you high five

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" He said laughing   
As Dean tried to shout

"Ugh right now where were we sam the new case ?" I sighed. relaxing all the tension in my shoulders

Dean stormed over and flipped us off as he went to sit in the corner to sulk like a four year old

"Yeah as I was saying its just some vamps gone wild so we need to take them out" Sam laughed at deans sulkiness

"So samwich you guys need my help ? Or do you want me to leave" Gabriel asked as he pulled a cherry sucker out of thin air and popped it into his mouth.

"No but you can stay here if you want Y/N has the biggest room she has Netflix and stuff on there if you need entertaining or she has loads of books if you want to read " Sam smiled at the archangel

"Hey don't I get a say in this it is my room " I say punching Sam in the arm playfully

"Well your room is the only tidy-ish room in the bunker other than the spare rooms and they don't have anything in there plus you have the massive tv in your room not to mention the videogame setup you nerdy gamer girl" Sam laughed as he ruffled my hair playfully

"Fiiiinnnneeeee just don't touch my hair sammy" I laughed smoothing down my Y/H/C

"Thanks shorty has anyone else noticed how quiet it is ??" Gabriel laughed

'Maybe cause I can't speak you son of a bitch' Dean tried to say but all that came out was some weird noises

We all turned around to look at Dean who was flipping us all off

"I think he's learnt his lesson now gabe you can like ... Umm what is it like... un-silence him I guess " I guessed looking over at Gabriel who was opening another sucker

"But it's so quiet to be honest dean-o is much better this way" gabe smirked

"Yeah but all good things must come to an end gabe " Sam laughed

"Ugh fine " Gabriel snapped his fingers making Dean jump up and shout

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSBUTTS !!!!" Dean shouted walking towards us

" easy tiger castiel won't be happy if you steal his insult " sam smirked

I laughed gabe approached me and whispered in my ear

"You're laugh is beautiful by the way " I smiled but when I turned around he had whooshed (is that even a word) off

"I'm just saying your boyfriend wouldn't like it " Sam laughed at then scowling Dean.

"Me and cas aren't dating I'm straight " he insisted.

"You always stand so close together it unnatural for people who are just friends" Sam smirked.

"That's cause cas doesn't know any better he doesn't understand personal space and I'm not to blame for that" Dean was fuming by now his eyes were piercing.

"You look at each other all the time" giggled smirking at deans expression.

"What is eye contact now a crime" he said bitch facing me.

"DESTIEL" me and Sam shout laughing at deans blush.

"Bitch " Dean growled

" jerk" Sam laughed

"Weirdos" I laugh


	3. sleep screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine : Dean hearing you say his name in your sleep   
> this one is really short

I knew that I sleep talked when I had nightmares i did warn the  
boys but they insisted on me staying with them in the bunker.

"Dean" I whisper walking into a darkroom i feel someone behind   
me they press their hand into my mouth pulling out a knife as i try and scream "d-ea-n" i say louder i was twisting trying to get away from them and the threat that was being held to my throat

"Your little Winchesters can't help you now Y/N " the thing growled

I squirmed and tried to kick them but it was useless I was being held too tight

"Deep down you know you won't ever fit in with them you know that you are worthless and they only keep you around out of pity"

"You're wrong !!" I shout through their hand the sound echoing of the walls

" am i ... then we're are they Y/ N were is your little friend dean and his little demon drinking brother Y/N were are they I don't see them trying to save you I don't see them running in guns blazing and their toothpicks they call knives pointing at my throat all I see sweetheart is you in my arms ready to beg for your life my knife at your throat and your winchesters nowhere in sight so you and me are going to have some fun" he growled again this time spitting the words at me viciously

the words sunk in stinging like poison were are they? why aren't they here already ?did they leave me ?

"Sam,Dean please were are you " I whisper into the gag that now replaced the hand of my capture I was trembling with fear my knees threatened to collapse under me. Tears were streaming down my face as I bashed around in my last attempt to try and struggle free.

"Dean !!!! Dean !!!! D-e-a-n" I cry as I twist around in my blanket   
Wrapping and tying my leg into the covers. My hair was sticking to my face with beads of sweat 

i felt a pair of strong hands gripping my shoulders shaking me awake

"Y/N it's okay I'm here don't worry shhh" it was Dean

"De-an ?" I breathed looking up at him my eyes shining with tears.

he whispered rubbing circles on my back  
"it was just a dream im here shhh" I open my eyes "dean" was all i said


	4. 10 feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine : you are Lucifer's daughter and you're dating sam  
> (Sorry to any luci/sam shippers)

I curl up beside Sam laying my head on his chest as my dad walks in

"10 feet!" My dad sings as he walks by and I roll my eyes.

"Dad we are two of the only three humans in a house with you whom may I remind you is Satan. An archangel, a fallen angel, and a demon who fancies himself King of Hell. I don't think we're gonna be doing much." I say in a matter of fact tone

"You have a good point there dear." He laughs

"Okay so can like you go now me and Sam are trying to cuddle in peace" I sighed

"mister Morningstar" Sam spoke quietly but politely

"Sam you can call me Lucifer you know we were friends once remember those times " my dad laughed.

"Yeah we're you tormented Me for a year and got me locked up in a mental hospital yes those were the highlights of my life so far" Sam said sarcastically rolling his eyes looking down at me

"Yeah yeah okay Sam well I should probably go now just keep the pda away from me and just remember 10 feet away in your room young lady and put a hoodie or something over that shirt it's too low cut" my dad laughed then turned serious his eyes searching for an argument

"Whatever dad bub - bye now me and Sam have stuff to do " I laugh as I looked down at my top it was a red belly top with a criss-cross Patten across the front

"Y/N sweetheart are you okay you aren't making smartass remarks or having major attitude like usual " he said as I cuddled into Sam's chest more his hand rubbing circles on my back

"Ugh I'm just tired now can you leave we want to hang out alone" I sighed

"Okay okay I'm going " my dad left going to find the others

"So what do you want to watch baby ?" Sam asked smiling as he traced his fingers over the scars on my back

"Can we watch Sherlock ? Please sam" i begged looking up at him from his side

"Of course anything you want " Sam chuckled lightly switching sherlock on as we hugged closer

"Sam can I ask you something?" I asked a smirked played on my lips

" Sure anything " Sam looked worried but lightened. up after seeing my smirk

"Dad said I needed to cover up with a hoodie and my room is sooooo far away could I have yours ?" I asked smiling up at him

" yeah okay but it might be a little big sweetie " Sam chuckled his melted chocolate eyes sparkling

"Yay thank you baby" I laugh getting up so he could take his hoodie off

"Anything,anytime,any day forever " he smiled as he took off his black hoodie and draped it over my shoulders

"Awww Sam that's so cheesy I love it " I pushed my arms through the hoodie letting it fall over my hands it was perfectly comfy

"Thanks I love you Sam " I say I stood on my tip toes wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him softly

"I love you too Y/N" he whispers in my ear returning the kiss gently

We heard a loud smash from the kitchen

"Son of a bitch !!!!" Dean yelled as he dropped his beer bottle at the sight of us both

" not our division " me and Sam said in sync laughing at deans face

"Y/N really I told you to keep it in your room" Dean laughed

"Dean-o my dad's Satan I don't think that's happening " I laugh


	5. cause you are the dancing dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the title but Dean doesn't actually dance sorry :/
> 
> Imagine: Dean hearing beautiful music playing but not being able to locate the source only to later find out it was you singing and playing guitar
> 
> You have a YouTube account that you upload all your music onto so people can listen to it you have over 1million subscribers and none of them know who you really are or what you do
> 
> you go my the name (insert random username here)

Dean

I was chilling on the sofa watching Dr sexy MD when I heard some music being played I guessed it was just Y/N playing some music on what is it called metube ??? I honestly i have no clue I don't do that internet thing like Sam he's such a nerd.any way since Sam made us get Wi-Fi she's been non stop music playing even at night she plays music although she listens to softer music then

But I guess it's to keep her calm through the night I know she doesn't sleep well she watches The shadows clutching The knife I gave her when we met.I saw her sitting on her bed one night and she was staring at the shadows like they would move if she blinked I was worried of course so I asked her about it The next day all she said was

" Oh ... well I'm so used to doing it I used to watch over my mum when my dad disappeared and it kinda made me a bit of an insomniac "

Of course... her dad was a hunter like all of us but he disappeared when Y/N was only 10 leaving only a trunk and a note. her mother wasn't a hunter she was a waitress at the dinner two miles away from her home that's how they met.

her dad had trained her since she could walk and her mum didn't know so when her dad disappeared her mom wanted a normal life she got rid of all of their hunting gear but she didn't know Y/N had a trunk full of hunting gear under her floor boards in her room

But one night when she was 12 she forgot to check The salt ring she made around her mom's room after she made it her shoe had broke it just a bit she didn't see it.she went to The 24/7 grocers two blocks from her house and when she came back her mom was dead she had cried all night and promised that she would find what had done it and kill it

That's how we met on that hunt we were tracking The same monster and she bumped into us literally.

she ran into Sam and knocked him over I remember her pulling a gun on me this small fragile girl with fire in her Y/E/C eyes standing with her heeled boot on Sam's chest him trying to get up but her pushing him down with one foot her hand shaking pointing this gun at a Winchester nevertheless.brave girl she was only a year younger than Sam turns out but she had been alone most of her life though she had some hunter friends that looked after her. Though I couldn't help but think she was like me, always told what to do with her life as a kid,having to look after someone who shouldn't be you're responsibility, hunting because of your father. because you had no choice since the beginning.because you have to.because you could never be anything else. she was a soldier.She was one of us.

after asking who we were she apologized a lot turns out she knew our dad she had met him when she was younger on a hunt he took her to bobby's which is how she met Bobby and Ellen that is were she stayed as a kid until she was 18 she was on the road she still visited of course Bobby practically raised her as his own that is how she found this hunt. how she found her way to us.

I snapped out of my daydream

The music was drifting through the bunker softly i kinda recognized the voice but I couldn't put my finger on it.it was a gentle voice full of emotion.

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case,

I would offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love.

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears,

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love.

I know you haven't made your mind up yet

But I would never do you wrong.

I've known it from the moment that we met,

No doubt in my mind where you belong.

Wow whoever it was Y/N had to show me them they have a beautiful voice even if I'm not into this kind of music.

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,

I'd go crawling down the avenue,

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

The storms are raging on a rolling sea,

Down on the highway of regret.

The winds of change are blowing wild and free,

You ain't seen nothing like me yet.

I did make you happy, make your dreams come true,

There's nothing that I would not do,

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love.

There's nothing that I wouldn't do

To make you feel my love.

Was that a guitar playing awesome I only know how to play one song but it was worth it

Wait a minute doesn't Y/N have a guitar?

Yes I remember now Charlie had gotten her one for her last birthday she loved it I remember the way we begged her to play for us she laughed and said no but in the end she came around

She sat down on one of the stools and started playing some song I didn't know at the time I remember how her fingers plucked the strings artfully, how she took such care when holding the instrument I wondered how something so beautiful could come from this world of destruction.

I remember how when she finished playing her gaze fell on me her Y/E/C eyes shone with hope and something else I couldn't quite place but I drew my gaze away in case she noticed I was staring

The music had stopped playing now I walked to her room silently

You

To make you feel my love

I grabbed my water bottle off my side and took a sip.I hit the stop button on my phone to stop the recording I will edit it later I didn't need to upload anything yet.

I picked up my guitar and got ready to play a different song for practice

Dean walked into my room without knocking i threw my guitar under my bed and smiled

"oh h-hey dean what's up?" I smile blushing like crazy

"Was that you ?" he asked staring at me

"Was what me?" i blush trying to act all innocent he didn't know I had a YouTube account if he did he might make fun of me like usual I rolled my eyes at the thought

"That beautiful singing I just heard I know you still have that guitar from charlie" he sat down on my bed with me.  
his green eyes were so beautiful when they shone and the light in my room was perfect for admiring him

"Here let me show you something" he said searching the room with his eyes

"Where's your guitar ?" He asked looking up at me with his beautiful green eyes they were glistening with mischief

"Hmm under The bed just don't go snooping around under there " I laugh

He picked up my guitar and looked over at me smiling shyly

"Can I play something for you ?" He asked his cheeks were tinted pink as his dimples played on his face,his mouth quirked into a shy smile.

"Of course I didn't know you played " I said I felt the heat creep into my cheeks as his face lit up

"I only know one song but I think its worth knowing " he smiled now sitting on the edge of my bed

He begun plucking the strings the look of concentration filled his face as He began to sing along

Wise men say   
Only fools rush in

OMC !!!!! He was playing the first song I ever played To them all he had such a good voice

But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Maybe I should join in yeah I should do that

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be

He smiled at me as I joined in wow we sounded great together

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

He finished playing and I stared at him he was so close his breath tickled my nose I could count every freckle that dotted like stars on his face he leaned in closer our lips almost touching

Dean

Now I finally knew what all those stares were all those uncertain feelings behind her eyes I couldn't quite make out at the time

I leaned in closer

" will you guys keep it down unlike some people i'm trying to focus" Sam said as he stood in the hallway

me and Y/N pulled away and i rolled my eyes and looked at her dead serious and said to her

"anyone call for a interrupting moose ?"


	6. cold

I would never admit it to the boys that i was cold even with my 2 hoodies on I had to you use my own body heat but it was freezing I was shivering head to toe

I walked towards the impala following Dean as he glanced behind him at me i nodded to show him I was okay it was still pretty dark and the ghost we had been hunting took all day

"You known it looks pretty clear out" Sam said stopping suddenly I bumped into him tripping over my own feet

"Woah careful you could hurt yourself" Sam laughed catching me by the arm steadying my balance

"Hey I'm not the one who stopped with no warning you know I tend to wonder " I giggled brushing my Y/H/C hair out my eyes

"Sammy you wanna stay out there's a hill over their we could sit on I know you and Y/N like stars and shit like that" Dean laughed pointing to a hill across the park

"That s-sounds great don't you think sam!" I shook a little my shoulders tensing as the wind picked up slightly

"Yeah are you okay though Y/N ?" Sam asked looking at me his brown eyes were tinted with concern

" yeah of course I'm great let's go" I laughed half heartedly I started running towards the hill

"Oh you're so on im faster then you remember " Sam shouted now laughing loudly as he raced after me

"Ha ha come on then Sammy come and get me " I laugh looking behind me at Sam racing after me trying to catch up his hair flying behind him he did have longer legs so he wasn't far behind me but I had speed on my side

"Come on dean-o hurry up or I'm gonna eat the rest of your pie stash when we get back " I shout still running towards the hill I was nearly there I felt the cold now it numbed my face as I ran faster

"Oh you are on now kiddo " I heard Dean shout he sounded pretty close but I was so near the top now I could almost see the view from the top

"Boo " Sam scooped me up and started running with me in his arms laughing as I screamed

"Sam u idjit stop it !!! Samuel winchester you slow down right now !!!! you're gonna drop me !!!!" I shouted clinging on to him as we reached the top

"You-chea-ters " Dean panted as he reached the top of the hill were me and Sam we laughing now

"Okay Sam put me down now " i begged laughing at him pulling a face at Dean

"Yeah yeah okay hold on" Sam laughed setting me down on the ground

"Bi-tch" Dean puffed

"Jerk" Sam laughed as he sat down next me

The wind blew around us as we stared up at the stars the night was peaceful but the wind was chilling I wrapped my hoodies closer to me and shivered

We stayed up on the hill for awhile the boys talking quietly while I sat shivering trying to warm my self up with friction

I was becoming numb everywhere I stared up at the sky completely ignoring the others

when suddenly I felt warmer I looked up and sam had his jacket over me draping his arm over my shoulder it smelled like his cologne and new books

"Um sam you ok there" I ask looking at him confused

"You will need this to keep you warm I saw you shivering dont try to deny it" Sam said in a matter of fact voice pulling me closer to him

I layed my head on his shoulder soaking in his warmth I let go of my tension Sam must have felt me relax he smiled down at me his whole face lit up as I smile up at him.

He placed his head on top of mine his hair brushing against my forehead I smiled too myself nothing could make this more perfect

"I told you to put a jacket on " he whispered


	7. beautiful

sharing a bunker can get on your nerves especially when your always around the same people it gets annoying there habits you get used too but never the crashes from the training room mainly coming from deans obsessive punching and kicking

i normally zoned the noise out considering i probably made as much noise when i trained i did that a lot not the training but the zoning out.Sam said it was probably just a coping mechanism and cas said he did it too maybe it was from my mother because she did the same thing

i never asked cas about my mother or how he knew her i asked Sam once but he said it was a touchy subject so i never asked again 

i was sitting on the couch reading a book on Japanese bobby gave me last time we saw him he thought i would like to learn a new language and he was right i loved learning new languages and Japanese was a beautiful language to learn 

i didn't notice the banging and crashing had stopped i walked to the kitchen to grab a drink of water beer isn't that good i don't know how dean can drink it like its water ,cause its disgusting 

"Y/N" dean shouted walking around the bunker calling for me then he walked into Sam 

"why you shouting for Y/N ?? " Sam asked questioningly dean only really called for me if i had done something stupid and reckless or if he needed me to go out food shopping 

"i just wanted to talk to her about something i'm not gonna shout at her" dean laughed 

" i last saw her in her room she was studying this new case she found i think it might be vampires" Sam smiled pointing down the hallway he brushed his hair out of his eyes he needed a haircut me and dean had told him this many times but he wont listen.

dean sighed and walked into my room i wasn't there so he decided to go get changed into some non sweaty clothes 

after he was dressed he headed to Sams room he wasn't there he might be in the library so dean headed over to the library 

"Sammy she wasn't in her-" flung the door of the library open but stopped mid sentence as he found Gabriel sitting on Sams lap panting he looked at Sam he was sweaty and out of breath

 

"dude no way really guys do you really have to that's disgusting people sit there you know" dean looked at them with disgust he had no problem with their relationship as long as Sam was happy it didn't matter who he dated but the fact that this was the fifth time dean had walked in on them in the same condition and position 

" hey there dean-o whats banging?" Gabriel smirked running his hands through his hair 

" you two obviously keep it in your room will ya" dean raised his eyebrow

" of course dean anything for you you're practically family" Gabriel smiled cheekily at dean holding up his hand 

"you- " dean looked back and fourth from Sam to gabe Sam blushed heavily 

"congratulations guys but i have to find Y/N " dean smiled and nodded at Sam walking out 

i downed my glass of water quickly shivering from the coldness of it i walked into the meeting room the table was littered with junk food containers from last night i started clearing the table into the trash can in the corner i put my hand down on the table leaning in something sticky eww gross is that syrup? Gabriel ugh why cant he eat normal food and clear up after himself 

" Sam i swear to chuck if your boyfriend doesn't clear up after himself i'm going to stick an angel blade so far into his stomach hes gonna burst into jelly beans" i shout out knowing Sam would hear it 

i walked back into the kitchen to wash my hands i started running the water so it got warmish 

i zoned out staring at the running water i thought about everything that had happened this week cas's melt down about kittens,Gabriel's shouting match with dean about candy,Sam trying to tech me how to dance yeah this week was certainly interesting.

Hey," Dean said tapping me but i didn't even flinch i was to zoned out to notice him

"hey," he shook my shoulder and kept saying my name "Y/N" when nothing worked i felt him kiss the back of my neck i snapped back out of my day dream i flipped him on his back and got on top of him growling 

"what the fuck dean" i growled at him staring down at him his green eyes surrounded by freckles that looked like stars dotting his bronzed skin wow he was quite attractive who would have known 

dean stared back at me his eyes dancing from my face down to my hips that straddled his own he looked at my stomach that was slightly exposed under my top the scar ran across it from a hunt years back that will never heal properly he lifted his hand up and traced his thumb across the pink scar he looked up into my Y/E/C eyes 

"You're beautiful." He said completely un-phased by the staring 

i blushed and got off him, "Shut up." He stood up and smiled winked at me walked off i shouted back at him

" bloody marshmallow stop making me feel things "


	8. sharing a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine sharing a bed with cas !!!! but you have to make up excuses not to share so he doesn't find out you're in love with him 
> 
> also there is some sabriel in this because i love that ship and it seemed like a good opportunity to add it in 
> 
> okay so this is my first cas imagine i don't really write with him so if this is good please tell me so i can do some more i want to make you guys enjoy these stories.
> 
> also please feel free to send some ideas my way it would be a big help and i do requests as well xx

" looks like they messed up the rooms guess you and cas can share right? since well that wont be a problem will it ?" dean smirked at you his green eyes sparkling with mischief he did this on purpose and you knew it screw the hotel he had done this just to make me feel embarrassed he knew you liked cas only because two weeks ago it slipped out when you got drunk with him and Sam after a long hunt.

two hunt filled weeks ago 

you came home late and cas was shouting at you as you and dean giggled at cas's rage Sam staggered to his room to pray to gabe maybe he could sober him up enough so he could go listen to the argument 

in Sams room 

" gabe get you cute butt down here now i need to be sober again"

"gabe"

"Gabriel"

"gaaaaaaaaaaabeeeeeeeee "

"please Gabriel my head hurts "

Sam whined trying to connect to the archangels angel mojo so he could pray to him

" Gabriel Winchester !!!! get your ass down here Sam shouted 

" so its Winchester now is it samoose ?" Gabriel whooshed into Sams room sitting on Sams bed smirking 

" Gabriel could you be a sweetheart and heal me this is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning" Sam smiled his brown eyes softening 

" whats in it for me samwich??" Gabriel smirked wiggling his eyebrows 

" me " Sam laughed moving towards gabe 

" i like where this is going Samuel" Gabriel smiled moving closer to Sam 

Sam loved...no that wasn't a good enough word for it .Sam adored how Gabriel said his full name it rolled off his tongue like lyrics to a song he had sung all his life it felt right on the lips of his archangel.

Sam wrapped his arms around Gabriel's waist pulling him up for a kiss it was gentle and sweet very sweet actually gabe needed to stop eating cheery lollipops they made him taste like them Sam could get used to it not the candy but the taste of gabe Sam still ate rabbit food and nothing will change that.

"okay Sam lets go spy on Y/N and Dean no doubt Cas is having a bitch fit at them for being out so late

dining room

" i was worried sick about you and the boys because you said you'd be back in an hour that was three hours ago !!!!" cas stared at me and dean glaring as i fidgeted with the end of my jacket 

"sorry cas we didn't want to worry you it was my fault anyway i convinced her to stay longer with me"

" you dean Winchester are a massive assbutt you were suppose to have her home earlier not make her stay longer i left her in your care you better make up for this or so help me dad i will smite you" cas turned to dean jabbing his finger at him his blue eyes piercing him with rage.

"woah okay cas keep your panties on " dean laughed turning to me 

"you should get some sleep Y/N you look horrible and you like your gonna pass out soon " dean smirked cheekily 

" deans right Y/N you need some sleep not about the horrible part that's just rude" cas smiled at me before glaring at dean

" but gabriel is in my room and Kevin and Charlie have the other rooms so i'm going to have to sleep on the couch and its all lumpy would you sleep on a lumpy couch Cassie ??" i giggled grabbing his shoulder steadying my balance i was going to regret this in the morning.

i knew i was going to do something stupid i could tell especially since dean was giggling and smirking at me yes that right dean was giggling that means he knows something he only did this when drunk obviously cause he denies he does it when hes sober cause hes 'so manly' me and Sam constantly make fun of him for it cause well its funny just like when he got his foot stuck in the door of his room we left him there for a good hour before he started to pray to cas to help him out. we laughed so hard we fell over because cas was so confused about how he manged to get stuck.

i felt cas tense a little underneath my touch 

"Cassie want to go get a burger ?" i ask letting go of his shoulder 

the angel tilted his head in confusion his blue eyes were searching my face for seriousness " but why its 3 am you should really get some sleep Y/N you are quite unhappy in the mornings if you don't get a sufficient amount of sleep last time you nearly shot dean for waking you up earlier than 8 am" 

"but i don't wanna sleep on the couch" i wined as i stomped my foot like a three year old

" why don't you sleep in castiels room? he has a bed he barely uses as ya know him being an angel of the lord and all " Sam came into the living room with Gabriel he looked sober again Gabriel must have healed him.

Ugh lucky bitch ... wait did he say Castiel oh no .. he only said that when he was up to something chuck help me please ! what is he planing now ... oh no he could know that i like cas he couldn't ... could he surely not unless ... no its impossible I've hid it for three years no way could any of them know 

" what ya think Cassie can Y/N sleep in your room tonight ?" Gabriel laughed flicking his hair from his whiskey eyes.

" of course she can brother you know i don't really need to sleep but if she is wishing too she can sleep on my bed i will claim the couch in my room instead" cas nodded at Gabriel turning to me smiling sweetly 

ugh i wish i was sober right now maybe i would have the power to say no to the offer and just take the couch in here instead.

"hey Cassie i think princess over there needs you to sober her up a bit before though we don't want you guys to get up to anything by accident now do we" Gabriel smirked at cas before winking at me 

OH MY CHUCK i forgot Gabriel can read minds cause hes an archangel shit shit shit that's how Sam knew gabriel told him shit what if he tells cas oh no n no no no Gabriel wouldn't do that now would he 

italics are Gabriel words in your mind because i thought this would be cool to do a little thing and italics is your voice in your mind

that's right kiddo i can do that's i can also talk to you through telepathy so yeah maybe you should be more careful around my baby brother 

wait can cas hear my thoughts 

no only archangels have this power so you're safe for now

for now what do you mean gabriel

well something might slip out and your crush might just find out about your pining you think you hide so well 

Gabriel you better not tell him 

oh sweetie i wouldn't dare i only ask for two things

ugh fricking trickster i should've know okay sure what do you want from me 

the first thing i want is for you to fill that empty cupboard in the kitchen with candy for me cause mojo-ing stuff up takes so much effort and honestly i cant always be asked.

okay fine done 

excellent i can see us getting along a lot better in the future 

ugh whatever whats the second thing you need 

Sam

um what about him 

get me a date with him 

you want a date with Sam 

yeah the moose is my 'thing' okay 

well we all have our 'things' don't we 

yeah you just have a thing for my little bro

yeah whatever you want gabriel wait why don't you just ask him or do your mind thing

Y/N 

yeah

don't ask stupid questions 

sure whatever you say i will ask Sam okay now don't tell cas anything 

thanks marshmallow anyway cas is wondering if you are okay you are staring into space and just remember if you need to chat privately or need info just pray to me anytime see ya kiddo

okay thank you Gabriel and yeah i will remember 

back out of your head 

" um Y/N you okay you're just staring at cas" dean smirked 

" oh umm yeah i'm fine sorry cas " i shook my head and looked away from castiel 

"Its okay Y/N I do not mind " cas smiled sweetly

I glanced over at gabriel he was smirking and pulling Sam's shoulder down to whisper in his ear

I winked at him he dropped his hand and blushed I saw Sam nudge him he looked concerned

Y/N can you not Sammy just asked me if I was feeling ok   
Gabriel's voice rung through my head

I chuckled lightly I looked up and everyone was looking at me

"What's so funny Y/N ?" Gabriel smirked

" You're face shorty" I glared

Everyone laughed Sam nearly fell over laughing

"Saaaammm dont Laugh your suppose to be on my side " Gabriel whined

"Sorry gabe but she gets you-even when she's drunk" Sam laughed

I raised my eyebrow at him he called Gabriel 'gabe' how cute

"Since when did you call him gabe ??" Dean raised his eyebrow as well looking at the boys arguing quietly

"Since he started calling me names so I started calling him gabe it's only fair " Sam shrugged

"Cassie could you heal me please ? I feel a migraine coming on and it hurts " I say walking towards him slowly

" yes of course " cas raised his hand to my temple I felt his grace wash over me fixing every bruise every cut I've gotten this month it finally cleared my head I sighed in relief

I always felt warm near cas when he was near me I felt safe like something was protecting me

I brushed my shoulder gently i felt like something was on it cas moaned I looked over at him curiously

"You okay there cas ?"

" Uh yes I'm fine " cas blushed slightly stepping away from me slightly I shook my head and walked towards sabriel

"What you doing this Saturday at 8 Sammy boy ? " I ask looking him in the chest lightly

"Uh nothing " Sam laughed swiping at my hand I turned towards gabriel

"Gabriel what are you doing at 8 on Saturday ?" I ask

" Nothing " Gabriel looked confused

"Okay good I need you both here at that time " I say seriously

"Okay? what are we doing ?" Sam asked smiling

" Each other " I smirked I heard Dean choke on air behind me

Sam blushed bright red and glanced down at Gabriel who was blushing furiously muttering something im guessing only cas can hear

"I'm going to bed " Gabriel walked out

"Me too night" Sam rushed after Gabriel

" play nice you two or not but I don't want to hear the headboard slamming against the wall either " I call after him

"That was interesting " Dean looked at me

" it seems that our brothers have a romantic feelings towards Each other dean I know how Gabriel felt but I didn't know Sam had similar feelings towards Gabriel" cas chuckled Dean looked shocked

"Woah my brother is not gay " Dean rushed out his words still in shock

" SO GAY" I heard sam shout I laughed loudly

Thank you Y/N I owe you marshmallow

I chuckled lightly at gabe

"Okay cas could you heal me ?" Dean asked shuddering

" no I cannot Dean " cas replied simply

"What why ? You healed her " Dean pointed at me annoyed

"Because you are the one who got her drunk so you can suffer then maybe you will learn not to drag her into you're habits " cas started smirking

"Ugh whatever I'm going to bed night" Dean huffed walking away

"Okay Y/N let's get you too bed" cas smiled

"O-kay " I yawned

Cas walked with me too his room guiding me by my shoulder I knew the way as I used to use it for my training room it looked a lot different now more like a bed room not full of punching bags and weapons like I used to have it.

Dean did a good job of filling in all the holes in the wall from where I punched and threw knives at it. He painted it a light blue color that mimicked the beautiful sky I painted clouds on it with Sam's help as I'm way too short to reach all the way up I painted little bees around it as a little surprise for cas I knew how much he loves to look at the bees but we're we hunt he doesn't always get the time.

I looked around I haven't been in here for a while since the incident with the cupcakes I laughed a little

"What's so funny Y/N" cas asked tilting his head to the side

"Cupcakes " I giggled turning to face him my smile spread across my face

Cas' face lit up as he laughed

"Shh Dean might hear you " cas whispered -laughed as we stepped into his room

it was a spacious room his queen sized bed pushed centre of his back wall.there was a tv on the opposite wall and a mirror in the right corner. his walls still painted with our artwork but it had string lights with pictures hanging from the pegs pictures, of all of us together and pictures of me and him my favourite picture was of me and cas in the winter on our day off we were dressed. In coats,hats and scarves and Sam took a picture of us with Dean about to throw a snowball at us in the background. I pointed it out to cas

"I love that photo of us do remember that day " I smiled turning to cas

"Yes I remember it well you said I had to put on more clothes even though angels don't get cold" cas looked at me his beautiful blue eyes shining

I yawned and stretched my arms cas tapped my shoulder

" You need rest Y/N you look very tired" cas said walking over too his bed taking a pillow and a over blanket off of the bed

" do you want to share the bed because the couch doesn't look very comfortable " cas smiled at me titling his head slightly

" umm you don't want to share with me cas I kick and I'm hyperaware when I'm asleep I don't want to punch you or anything " I told cas that was such a lie well some of it anyway I would probably lunch him I wouldn't mean too though obviously I just couldn't tell him about my massive crush on him let alone share a bed with him I've avoided this for three years there's no way I'm going to fail now

" You can't be as bad as sharing with Gabriel when i was a fledgling "he laughed quietly poking me in my arm oh I remember cas's stories about when he was a fledgling in heaven he used to crawl into bed with Gabriel when he got scared of the thunder and Gabriel used to make a fuss about it but I bet he secretly loved it and when he fell asleep he used to move around a lot

I shook my head slightly yawning I looked at cas he was staring at me waiting for a smart ass comment or argument from me I guess dean is rubbing off on me so much he expects it from me now

"trust me cas you don't want to share a bed with me I talk in my sleep" I say my heart rate quickened as he brushed against me

" that's fine its not like i haven't herd it before " cas smiled sweetly his blue eyes shining in the tacky lighting 

"it's fine if you don't want to I will sleep on the couch so you get the bed I don't want to force you into anything"he said hugging me before walking to the couch with his pillow and blanket

"OK night" I walk into the bed and turn off the lights after what felt like ten minutes I felt the weight shift in the bed next to me

"That couch is horrible even for an angel " Cas laugh- whispered wrapping his arms around my waist my heart rate went crazy as his chin rested on my shoulder

" don't worry Y/N I already know you have romantic feelings for me I wanted to show you that I reciprocate those feelings "


	9. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't write these normally but this is a destiel chapter I'm sorry

"Roses are red,Violets are blue, I remember the day Green eyes met blue I know it's cringey but I love you. " but he could say it like that was way too forward although

It’s something he was planning on saying all night but had been trying to hold in simultaneously. Now he says it, like breeze.

“Stay here tonight.”

Castiel turns around and looks at him. Dean thought he’d never see him again, but he’s back. Alive and real and Cas. Dean feels like he’s been constantly out of breath ever since Cas returned that morning, suddenly on the doorstep of Dean’s motel room.

Dean can’t quite seem to settle, unable to keep his eyes from Castiel. One moment, and he could fade.

“Why?” Castiel asks, curious more so than confused.

“Because,” Dean manages, “…because you’ve been gone, alright? You were dead, and we…. I thought we would never see you again. And I-” Dean’s voice falters. He walks over to Castiel and stands in front of him, his eyes gliding over his face. Every inch of him is real, solid, not like the dreams he’d been having. 

Sam and Dean had been getting separate rooms ever since Dean was awake for hours every night and just paced around the room aimlessly. When Dean slept, he’d been having dreams of Castiel being alive and he’d wake up and realize it wasn’t real. He’d rather not sleep than go through that every single night. But this, he wasn’t going to let this be a dream as well.

“Take off your coat, come on.” When Cas just frowns again, Dean does it himself. He slides the beige coat from Castiel’s shoulders and drapes it over the back of a chair.

“Dean, I’m fine with sleeping in the other motel room.”

“I’m not.” Dean rasps. “Please, Cas, don’t go.” Having Castiel around is worth sharing his emotions for. “Not again.”

Cas looks down. He looks different without his trench coat, more human. Maybe he is, in fact, a little more human. Castiel said he isn’t sure, and it’s how he’s been acting all day. Insecure. Dean can feel it whenever he looks at him, and that’s also what scares him.

“I’m sorry.” Castiel looks up to him. “I tried so hard, Dean, I tried so hard to live. For you, for Sam. I tried to stay with you and I failed. I didn’t come back with a win for you.”

“Cas-” Dean grabs his shoulder, solid and real and warm. He looks in Castiel’s blue eyes and realizes how much he’d actually missed him. “Listen.” He begins unsteadily. “You coming back is a win for us, you hear me? You being here is enough.” Dean’s hand slides from Cas’ shoulder. “It’s all I wanted. And that’s why I want you to stay here tonight.”

“I don’t think I’m following.”

“Come on, Cas! What if you leave tonight and I come into your room tomorrow and you’re gone? What if something happens and you- you are gone for good? What if you die? What if- what if I can’t…” Dean curls his fingers into a fist. “What if I can’t let you go again?”

There’s something in Castiel’s eyes that change. It’s surprise, mostly, surprise and confusion and something Dean only recognizes from very few people in his life.

“The last thing I want is to leave another time,” Cas says. “And I- I understand now.”

Dean nods, suddenly empty where words should be, and swallows.

“Then stay. Come on, bed’s big enough.”

As Dean undresses in the darkness, with Castiel on the other side of the bed, Castiel suddenly speaks.

“Dean?”

Dean turns around, with his shirt almost off but still hanging on his neck and arm. He can’t see Cas’ face, but he can hear his breathing. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has swearing in it also I'm still mad about this Micheal-dean situation.

Castiel: Um, Michael, excuse me, but i do believe I have dibbs on that human you can not touch my dibbs

AU!Michael: *gestures to his Dean suit*

AU!Michael: Go tell someone who cares castiel he is mine

Castiel: Okay I will *storms over to the other side of the room*

Castiel: GABRIEL! GABRIEL! GABRIEL!

The Empty: Shut the fuck up, if Gabriel wakes up I will ...

Gabriel: Bonjour! Mother fuckers !!!

The Empty: Fuck my life! fucking angel !!!!! can't you just stay dead you fucking candy eating ,guy kissing dick !!!!

Castiel: that's what you get assbutt don't mess with my dibbs.


	11. Ava bradbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is very different to my other one shots if people like this then I might make it into a whole story but only if it's good so enjoy this mini story
> 
> Characters I made up :  
> Ava Bradbury   
> Elizabeth/Eliza winchester   
> Max singer 
> 
>  
> 
> Backstory: ava bradburry is the little sister of Charlie but shes Only 3 years younger she goes to some college in the city she studies physical education she goes to college along with max singer who is the nephew of Bobby he chose to leave bobby's and Move to the city to go to college he studies medicine and Eliza winchester who is the little of Sam and dean she is studying art and music she left them to go to college like Sam did.they have been friends for along time none of them knew each other before college Eliza and ava used to share a dorm before she moved to an apartment outside of campus. Max met ava at her work as a waitress so she can earn a little bit of money he came in as a new recruit and she had to train him.  
> Ava is very big sports enthusiast and very much a big fighter she takes a martial arts class and she is bilingual she knows three different languages fluently and she can swear in eight.

'hi it's Ava Bradbury here if your hearing this I'm out having a life or ignoring you either way leave your name and number at the tone'

'Hey Ava it's me Charlie we haven't talked in a while but I miss my little sister we should get a coffee downtown at some point or maybe I should come and visit we should have some sister bonding time or something movie marathon and pizza but yeah okay call me back soon I love ya'

I press my answer machine and Charlie's voice rings through my tiny apartment as I sling my backpack onto my couch

I haven't talked to her in a while last time we talked she was in Kansas with people called the dean-o and Sammy . Oh well I will call her back later I'm way too tired right now.

I heard my phone start ringing I grabbed my bag and started searching frantically.

I find my phone at the bottom of my bag I pull it out and look at the screen the caller ID read 'that one weirdo ❤'

"This better be good max I was about to eat that chocolate cupcake from earlier" I said down the phone raising my eyebrow at him he never called mid day plus I saw him two hours ago at the gym

"Well someone left her hoodie on the bus but if you don't want it back I can just give it too Liz and she will probably burn it you know what she's like but if princess doesn't want it back you know where it will be " max laughed down the phone at me

"Oh crap okay ummm could you bring it around later when you pick me up cause I still need to pack and shower" I walked to my bedroom and threw my stuff on the bed

"Yeah okay just make sure you pack enough clothes I don't want you stealing my tops again " max laughed down the phone

"Yeah what ever you say singer I need shower and Call my sister   
I heard she is down in Kansas with her friends " I rest my phone on my vanity and put max on speaker

"Maybe we could meet up with her and her mates cause we are down there for two weeks so might as well it's only like a couple of hours drive from where we are staying." I herd a crash in the background

" Er max -y what was that crash ?? " I ask I stopped putting some clothes into my duffle bag and stood up waiting for his reply

"That my dear ava is what I like to call your birthday gift " max laughed he's always laughing that boy who knows where he got that from

"My what ?? That's not until next week" I laughed back at him beginning to pick out outfits I could wear

"Yeah well I think you will love it and I saw it and I thought I would get you an early present " I heard another crash

"Okay thank you max are you bringing it around later?" I ask grabbing two pairs of high tops off my shoe rack

" We are going to take it with us my uncle is gonna love it too " max shouted he sounded far away from the speaker

" ha okay right I have to go now make sure you call Liz and remind her to pack her boots " I laughed

"Sure yep okay see ya ave " max laughed back at me

"Don't call me that max bye luv ya " I laughed and hung up

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out two different tops

"Hmmm should I go with the blue or the grey " I said to myself debating holding them up I sighed and just packed both of them in to my duffle

I started searching for my sports bra and matching leggings I couldn't find them anywhere so I grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen I jumped onto the counter and opened the fridge and took out my chocolate cupcake and unwrapped it as I took a bite my house phone started to ring

"Ugh great " I jumped off and headed to the sitting and I picked up the phone and read the ID 'big nerdo '

"Hey char what's up ?" I asked into the speaker

" oh thank chuck ava finally were you out earlier ? I rang and you didn't answer I thought something might've happened " Charlie rushed

"Chill big sis I was at the gym with max I have a mobile ya know and who's Chuck ? " I laugh lightly I know Charlie is very protective over me but she does try and give me space

"Oh did I say thank Chuck? oh great Dean is rubbing off on me and yeah I know you have a mobile " Charlie laughed with me mid sentence.

"Who's Dean ?" I asked curiously i walked back into the kitchen my hazel ponytail swinging behind me

"He's one of the brothers I'm staying with I told you about them before " Charlie stated

"Right yeah him and Sam right ?" I asked as I took a bite of my cup cake

"Die die die !!! " Charlie was yelling

"Charlie are you busy or something ? " I laughed

"What no not really I'm just playing videogames with the boys I'm beating them so bad." Charlie chuckled down the phone

" Hey Charlie is that your girlfriend ?? " I herd someone with a deep voice laugh

"No it's my little sister douche bag ha ha now your dead take that bitch " Charlie laughed

" Okay imma go you sound busy bye sis love you " I smiled down the phone

"Okay bye ava love you too " Charlie hung up on me

I laughed and continued eating my cupcake while drawing on the message pad I threw the cupcake case in the trash and headed towards the bathroom I swung the door open stepped into my baby blue bathroom it was an okay size for the apartment I walked over to the shower and switched it on and let the water run so the water could heat up.

My phone started ringing I took it out of my pocket

'incoming call from trickster'

Oh great Gabriel is calling me now of all the times he could call it had to be now I'm never gonna get to shower

"Hey gabe what do you want I'm kinda busy " I sighed

" What to busy to talk to your favorite trickster " Gabriel laughed

"Yes I was about to shower now what do you want " I rolled my eyes at him I know he couldn't see me but it was a tradition when talking to him.

" Oh kinky can I join " gabriel giggled

" You have a boyfriend for a start and no cause like gross I don't want to see that it's bad enough you walk around topless when you stay around here " I laughed sarcastically

" Hey my boyfriend can tell you I have an amazing ass thank you very much and my body is like a gods so suck it jellybean " Gabriel said seriously

" Yeah because you're loki " I said sarcastically

" of course " he replied

" plus I would rather not have that convo with your boyfriend now are you gonna tell me what you want or can I shower " I said plainly

"Nothing that can't wait but I wondering when you are coming down we can meet up plus Sam wants to meet you cause apparently I go on about you a lot cause I'm apparently obsessed with my bestfriend well what can I say I'm your guardian angel plus you give me candy " gabe laughed

"Well we have been friends since i was like 10 and what you were seven ? Eight ? " I laughed sarcastically

"I was 14 and you know it " Gabriel snapped

"Oooo touchy touchy go give your boyfriend a blowup or something that might make you feel better " I laughed at him as I walked to the cupboard to grab a towel

" I actually might saaaammmm come here baby !! " gabe shouted down the phone I held the phone at arms length

" could you not shout babe I was literally in the other room what did you need " I herd someone walk into the room Gabriel must have it on speaker

" ava said I have to give you a blowjob cause it might cheer me up " I herd gabe chuckled I could almost hear the smirk in his voice

"Oh we i don't think so maybe later but we can cuddle for now " i heard the voice stutter the first but I guess it was his boyfriend I giggled slightly

" Okay samwich " gabe said I herd the bed move around as Sam sat down i'm guessing

"come here angel " Sam purred his voice soft and sweet

"awwwwwwww" i cooed

"okay i will see ya soon bye jellybean" Gabriel laughed

"good bye Ava i hope too meet you in person soon " Sam replied to Gabriel's comment

"yeah me too Sam see ya peace out " i laughed and hung up

i placed my phone on the top of the bathroom side and i stripped and jumped into the shower not literally cause i'm not breaking any bones in the shower of all places

*time skip like an hour later*

i herd a knock at my door "its open" i call from my bedroom i was trying to pin my messy brown hair up into a bun.

"hey loser are you ready yet ?" Eliza flounced into my room her coal black hair swinging behind her.

" almost ... Ugh i just can't get my hair right could you help me Lizzy?" i smiled giving her my signature puppy eyes

"of course i can but please not the puppy eyes there just too cute " she giggled she sounded like wind chimes and shells in the wind she leaned over me plucking the hairbrush out of my hands her skirt brushed against my slightly exposed shoulders i turned around to look at her again she was wearing the long sleeved black and white stripped top i got her last month with the red skirt max got her she was outstandingly pretty and very girly granted I was quite girly too but Eliza she was a ball of hyper fluff and vanilla cupcakes

"Hey is it safe yet ? " max called poking his head around the door grinning with a mischievous look in his eyes

" Maxy !! " I yelled jumping up as soon as eliza was done

"Hey now close your eyes and you can have your present " I sat back into my chair obediently closing my eyes

I hear lots of rustling and max entered the room again I heard bells and panting

"Okay hands out " I heard them giggle

I held out my hands and something fluffy was put in my hands I opened my eyes

" no freaking way ... max !!! " I screeched excitedly holding the German sheppard puppy close to my chest

"You like her ?" Max smiled

" Yes I love her she is so cute what's her name ? " I asked stroking the puppies head

"Her name is Venatrix" he smiled

" Latin for hunter cute " Eliza smiled stroking her

"Thank you so much you guys " I smiled cradling venatrix in my arms as I run my finger through her fur

"Okay grab your bags we are taking her with us come on" max laughed

A long journey after

I jumped out of the car holding Venatrix smiling at the surroundings a man with a baseball cap strolled out of the house

"Uncle Bobby !" Max shouted slamming his car door

" Hey kiddo " Bobby smiled his gruff voice was hardly surprising to me he patted max on the back

" Nice to see you again Elizabeth " he nodded towards Eliza he turned to me

"You must be Ava, max told me you were coming over with them it's nice too meet you "

"Nice too meet you too" I nodded

"Max go show Ava too her room, Elizabeth knows where hers is I trust I will be in my study of I'm needed "

"Okay Bobby come on guys " max smiled at me

"Oh and the boys are coming around later so I'm going to get pie later cause your brother is a idjit " he turned to Liz shaking his head

"Your brother ?" I cocked my head to the side


	12. In the empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't do these types of thing but here ya go if this type of thing is good leave a comment

Dean: Cas, I love….  
**the empty appears**  
Cas: …. pie. Yes, I know. I will pick some up on the way home.  
**the empty slinks away**

Dean: Cas, there’s something I have to tell you. When you were gone I, uh…  
**the empty pokes head around a doorframe**  
Cas: …you focused on how to harness Jack’s powers. I understand. It was very important that we figure out how to ensure that he didn’t harm anyone.  
**the empty withdraws, muttering**

Dean: Cas, listen, you remember that time you were dying because you got stabbed in the side by a lance? You remember what you said?  
**the empty lifts head from where it is resting on a table, one eye open**  
Cas: Yes, Dean.  
**the empty sits up**  
Dean: Great, so…  
Cas: I asked that my last moments not be spent watching you die. Are you dying again?? What can I do??  
**the empty places head in hands in despair**

Cas: So, Dean, I’ve been thinking.  
**the empty startles awake from under a pile of beer cans**  
Dean: Oh yeah, Cas? What about?  
Cas: This mixtape you gave me.  
Dean: Oh… *rubs neck* …yeah, that.  
**the empty leaps up unsteadily and the cans clamor**  
Cas: Why didn’t you put these songs on your iPod like you normally do? Did you not know my truck could play an iPod?  
**the empty grabs a bottle of whiskey and chugs**

Dean: Cas, man, I really gotta tell you something. And it’s not the kind of thing we usually talk about so hold up on interrupting me.   
**the empty, weeping in a corner, scrubs tears away**

Dean: Since you died–the last time I mean–I’ve been thinking a lot about how I missed you. I’ve never missed anyone like that before, and I’ve lost a lot of people. And I think–and no one is more surprised than me, honestly–I think it’s because I love you.   
**the empty stares in slack-jawed disbelief**  
Dean: I know it’s because I love you, actually. And I don’t mean “love you like a brother” love you because, heh, well, there’s things I want to do with you that I’d never want to do with my brother! But that’s not important right now. Right now I just need you to know, Cas, that I’m all in. I love you. And I’m not going anywhere. What do you say?  
**the empty staggers to its feet, now crying tears of joy**  
Cas: …. Sorry, Dean, what was that? I was listening to Angel Radio so I couldn’t hear you.  
The Empty: screaming wildly: WHYYYYYYYY WON’T YOU JUST LET YOURSELF BE HAPPY CAS?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? I JUST WANT TO TAKE YOU AWAY BUT I CAN’T BECAUSE YOU ARE NEVER TRULY HAPPY FOR JUST A GODDAMN MOMENT!!! **howling** *unintelligible weeping**


	13. Christmas jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very jelous dean when he finds out you gave jack a jacket you notice and tease him a little.dean gets jelous as he misses your attention.

“I still don’t fucking get it.” Dean mumbled, walking into the map room where both you and Sam were seated and checking his computer for a new case.

“And nobody’s shocked.” you mumbled with a smirk, teasing the older Winchester but being totally unprepared for the dirty rag that was thrown in your way by him “Ew Dean!”

“That’s for being mean.” he pointed at you like a stubborn little child and you rolled your eyes at him, still with a fond smile “And it has nothing to do with how any of the girly stuff you’ve got laying around works.”

A small giggle escaped your lips “You shouldn’t be messing with them, told you so.” you pulled away from Sam “What is it now?”

“It’s just-” he wiped at some of the dirt on his hands “I’ve been checking on the heating system and I can’t figure out what’s the problem with it.”

You frowned “Should there be a problem with it? My room’s just fine.”

“Yeah, no, I know. Mine’s fine too. It’s Jack’s that’s got the problem.” he sighed, plopping down on a chair tired. You looked at him, blinking.

“Jack’s?” you tilted your head to the side “Last time I was in his room it was perfectly fine. A-and I was there, like, last night. If I remember correctly.”

“Yeah, that’s the thing. I can’t find the probl- Wait.” he paused, his back straightening and his head shooting up in your direction “Last night?!” the second he questioned, you cursed at yourself in your mind for letting the words slip “What the hell were you doing in his room last night?!”

You sighed, rolling your eyes and certainly not missing the opportunity to hit Sam on the shoulder when he snickered “I think the main focus here is the heating system, not what I was doing in Jack’s room last night.”

“Oh fucking hell no, no it’s not!” his voice raised, even coming out a bit high-pitched, as he looked at you accusingly “What were you two doing last night?”

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest “You know what?” you started, a smirk growing on your lips “I would go into detail, but I don’t wanna give you a heart attack, old man. You know, given your age, it could have a dangerous effect on you. Not to mention given the fact that’s it’s been so long for you ever since, well, you know- had any of it.Hope your memory’s still working well.”

“Wh-what?!” if the look on his face before wasn’t priceless, then it now certainly was.

“A-alright.” Sam coughed slightly, clearing his throat as he tried to cover up his laughter “I think you were talking about something else at first. What’s the issue with the heating system in Jack’s room?”

Dean’s lips parted, ready for him to speak but he decided against it; clearing his throat “I’ve been checking on it the entire morning, trying to find what’s the problem, but I can’t. It seems to be working just fine but I know there is something wrong with it.”

“How so?”

“Because-” he started but his eyes fell on Jack who was entering the room at the moment “Of that!” he motioned at him “He literally doesn’t get the thing off, in and out of the bunker! There must be a problem with the heating system if he’s feeling cold all the time!” he threw his arms in the air, nearly in exasperation.

“What?” Jack asked with a small frown but Dean only shook his head, letting him wear the red fluffy jacket he just couldn’t let go of and look at you with a bright smile which you returned.

“You mean the jacket?” you raised an eyebrow at Dean, glancing at Jack who looking at down at it with pride and happiness, before Dean nodded his head.

“I think Dean’s got a point there.” Sam spoke up, making you look at him “I run into Jack three times yesterday and he was wearing the jacket all three of them and he wasn’t going out. He was just staying in the bunker, going on with his day as always. It has literally become one with him, it’s starting to worry me.”

“Why?” Jack asked with a small and very adorable frown and small pout on his lips “Don’t you like it? I- I thought I looked good. (Y/n) told me I…”

“And you do Jack.” you said with a confident and reassuring smile, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a squeeze that made his smile return “Honestly, you’ve never looked better! You’re gonna make all the girls swoon for sure!” you winked at him and he laughed almost shyly, giving you that adorable smile and nod of his head that meant he believed you “You actually look great in it and the boys know it too. Right guys?”

“No, yeah, she’s right. It’s a great jacket, b-but what we’re trying to say is-”

“Does it run in the family or what?” Dean asked with a smirk “First Cas attached to his trenchcoat, now you to this jacket.”

A small laugh escaped Sam’s lips “See, Jack, that’s the thing. It’s- it’s a great jacket but you- You’re seriously wearing it all the time. Literally all the time and, unless you’re feeling cold all the time, it’s a bit strange. How attached you are to it all of sudden and all that. I- I mean, we had not seen it before and all of a sudden you’re not taking it off unless it is time to go to sleep. It even got Dean to think you’re cold.”

“Cold?” he tilted his head to the side “No! Of course no, I’m not. This is actually a gift!” he said with a sparkler in his eyes, making you smile at the cheerfulness in his voice.

“A gift?” Dean raised an eyebrow “A gift from whom?”

“A gift… from (Y/n)!” he said ever so innocently as you took hold of your bag and came to stand right next to him again. You saw the way both men’s eyebrows raised, their expressions different, yet similar in that of utter and complete understanding as realization dawned at them.

“So-” Sam was the one that had a growing smile on his lips “(Y/n) gave you a gift. (Y/n). The jacket is… (Y/n)’s gift to you. Your favorite jacket is (Y/n)’s gift to you. Of course it is.” he chuckled leaning back in his seat, nodding his head and making you narrow your eyes at him and the smirk on his lips. Wether it was about your or Jack you didn’t know, but the latter got you interested. Jack had really not taken it off at all because it was your gift and it meant something special?”

“What’s that supposed to mean, Samuel?”

He still laughed, though, shaking his head “Nothing just… makes sense.” you could practically hear the teasing in his voice but you didn’t have time to question it.

“You-” Dean started, certainly no smile on his lips “You gave Jack a gift?”

“Yep!” you said cheerfully, not missing the hurt and nearly offended look on his face that matched the one he’d given Jack when he called him and old man. You fixed Jack’s fluffy collar, before you cupped his cheek and kissed the other. You heard something like a choking sound and a laugh and you didn’t have to ask to know which was each Winchester. You faced them again with a smile, continuing “And it looks like the best choice I’ve ever made!” you wrapped your arms around him from the side.

“Y-you- a gift to Jack- Why?”

“Because-” you shrugged “It’s Christmas! We spent the holidays together, of course! Since you guys were working and were so set on getting the case done, it was just him and I and I didn’t try to get you to join us because I know you guys don’t use to celebrate it. But I was set on giving Jack the full holidays experience and I did! Tree, Christmas decorations in our rooms at least, Christmas shopping. Lots of that because I realized we had none of it. Of course, plenty for that Christmas dinner.”

“Cooking with (Y/n) is so fun!” he broke into a bright smile.

“Y-you cooked too?”

“Yes, of course! It wouldn’t be Christmas without the homemade dinner by yours truly! Jack deserved only the best.” you winked at him an his smile only got bigger, if possible “Anyhow, he helped me. We got gifts to each other, exchanged them, watched Christmas movies nd had some hot chocolate, you know the drill.”

Dean’s lips parted once more but he said nothing. Instead he looked down at his hands with a frown and almost pout and Sam was the one to speak up “Glad to know you two had fun. And did you enjoy it, Jack?”

“Oh yes of course! It was great to find out about all the customs and I got (Y/n) a gift too!”

“Which, I’m guessing, she hasn’t taken off either.” Sam noted with a smirk and you shot him another dirty look.

“She- she said she liked, I really hope she did.” he looked at you, still unsure about and a bit self-conscious and you took hold of his hand to give it a squeeze, nodding your head “And yes, I enjoyed all of it! Cooking was great as decorating. But my favorite is definitely the misletoe!”

“The what?!” once more, Dean’s high-pitched voice as he exclaimed, made it nearly impossible for you to hold back your laughter.

“You know, the misletoe. I helped (Y/n) hang one up when she was struggling and she told me the story about it. And apparently when two people are underneath a misletoe, they-”

“Alright, Jack, that’s enough honey.” you giggled, mostly at Dean’s wide eyes “We don’t need to let Dean every detail about what we did under the misletoe or what it lead to. He gets it.” you took hold of his hand “I think it’s for us to go now. Won’t be too late, just a supply run.”

“Bye!” Jack said with a smile, holding your hand as he walked next to you and you tried to hold back your laughter, especially as you glanced over your shoulder at Dean.

“The mislt-” he was still mumbling words in disbelief to himself, shaking his head ever so dramatically as Sam was laughing but definitely ignored him and went back to his research. He knew Dean wasn’t going to get over this soon.

.

..

Nowhere near soon in fact.

“The freaking misletoe?!” he ended up exclaiming again after lots of mumbling to himself.

“Alright what’s your deal now? The misletoe or everything else she might have hinted?” Sam raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat.

“It’s- it’s not the misletoe. I mean, not all of it maybe. I mean maybe half of it. I mean- Shut up!” he huffed “You know what I’m talking about and this ain’t about it. Not just it, at least. I- I-”

“What?!” Sam asked exasperated yet with a laugh when he saw the look on his brother’s face.

“I wanted a gift too.” he ended up mumbling and anyone could swear that was a pout on his lips “I- I wanted some of that homecooked stuff too. She rarely has time to cook for me- us, I mean us, lately. Not to mention cuddle while watching movies, it’s been very long for that too. And I- She gave Jack that cool jacket, at least for him, why couldn’t I- we, we get any of it?”

“Uh alright big boy-” Sam blinked, amused smile on his lips at the sulking 39-year-old man in front of him “I’ll just ask her if we can repeat Christmas just for you, yeah?” he closed hi laptop and got up from the table, ready to leave.

Not before pausing and adding, though “Maybe that way you’ll finally get the opportunity to kiss her under the misletoeand not sulk over not getting the same attention as Jack. But if she gives him a gift on Valentine’s day, I’m warning you, I won’t be here to hear your jealous tantrums.”

“I- I don’t throw-” Dean started but Sam cut him off, voice loud and clear as he walked away.

“Yes, yes you do!”


End file.
